


Русский подход

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, russian fansongs from Pasha, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-20 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: АУ — все помнят серию про вирус, где Сулу бегал со шпагой, а Спок истерил? Так вот, как-то мне подумалось: а если бы уже тогда навигатором на корабле был Чехов?История именно об этом.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock & Hikaru Sulu & Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 2





	Русский подход

С того момента, как они с Хикару отнесли сошедшего с ума краснорубашечника в лазарет, Чехов чувствовал всё поднимающееся настроение. Размышлять о причинах столь парадоксального явления не хотелось — хотелось чего-то совсем другого. Праздничное предвкушение чего-то необычного заполняло собой сознание гения, не давая сосредоточиться на своих функциях навигатора. Да еще и Сулу подлил масла в огонь.  
— Эй, Пашка, — заговорщицки прошептал он, наклонившись ближе. — Айда на спарринг?  
— С ума сошел? — яростно зашептал Чехов, собрав остатки здравого смысла. — Мы ж на дежурстве!  
Однако Сулу проигнорировал возмущение друга и нахально покинул пост.  
Чехов развернулся к приборной панели. Возбуждение и желание свершений не отпускало.  
«Авось сами справятся» — решил Павел, бросив осторожный взгляд на капитана, и выскользнул за дверь. 

— Капитан, температура на нижней палубе стремительно понижается! — встревоженно сообщила Ухура. — И кто-то заперся в комнате управления, я не могу отключить...  
— Привет из России с любовью! — раздался бодрый голос Чехова, звонко проносясь по всему кораблю. — Ну что, как вам лёгкие заморозки?  
— Температура опустилась до минус тридцати, — жалобно пискнула Нийота. — Холод распространяется по более чем половине отсеков корабля!  
— Чехов, — терпеливо попытался воздействовать на него Кирк. — Немедленно прекратите и вернитесь на пост! Вы подвергаете опасности остальной экипаж!  
— Какой там опасности! — рассмеялся Павел, закинув ноги на пульт управления. — Да я дома в минус сорок в проруби купался под Новый Год!  
— Чехов! — капитан развернулся, вскочив с кресла. — Отправьте туда несколько человек, мне...  
— Да-а ла-а-адно Вам! — Голос мичмана был слишком веселым даже для заразившегося. — Капитан, захватите Сулу — сообразим на троих! У меня ещё пара бутылок найдется, можете и ребят захватить!  
Он икнул, потом послышалось бульканье — и бодрым голосом Паша затянул русскую народную.  
Импровизированным концертом наслаждалась половина корабля. Вторая половина в панике искала теплую одежду.

Когда широкой душе русского парня стало вновь тоскливо, народные песни сменились частушками. Вспомнить ни одной не получалось, но Паша не унывал, импровизируя на ходу.  
_— Капитан наш не дурак,  
Пристает к старпому.  
Тот всё не поймет никак,  
Даром что ученый~_  
Кирк подавился, бросив взгляд на Спока. Тот задумчиво изогнул бровь. Концерт самодеятельности тем временем продолжался.  
_— В лазарете до утра,  
Свет не угасает,  
Понимает медсестра,  
Что МакКой бухает~_  
На этот раз закашлялся доктор, пробормотав что-то про возмездие и клизму. Явно слышалось хихиканье Скотти. Булькающие звуки — и пение продолжилось.  
_— Наш шотландец приволок  
Килт родной и виски,  
Ну когда же он поймёт —  
К юбке нужны сиськи~_  
— Чехов, я убью тебя за оскорбление священных традиций! — мгновенно вспыхнул Скотти, по цвету сравнявшись со своей формой.  
— У нас сейчас проблемы поважнее. — Ухура, мелко дрожа то ли от холода, то ли от смеха, наконец смогла докричаться до капитана, — Если мы не улетим немедленно, то мы...  
— Какие-то проблемы? — участливо поинтересовался по радио Паша, — К-капитан, как... ик... как лучшему другу... хотите, помогу?  
— Сейчас не время для ваших шуток! — рявкнул Джим, нервно соображая, как бы поизящнее объясниться потом со Споком. — Если эта планета рванет, то от нас даже мокрого места не останется! Так что...  
— Джи-и-им, Вы же мой лучший друг! — изрядно принявшему на грудь, Чехову было море по колено. — Для Вас я эту железяку... ик... да хоть в узел завяжу!

— Чехов! — Капитан гневно сверкал глазами. — Мне известно, что вы были по действием вируса, но...  
— Я могу сделать вид, что не говорил тебе этого, Джим, — добавил Боунс, без малейшего признака жалости глядя на юношу.  
— А я засвидетельствую, — серьезно кивнул Скотти.  
Чехов сделал жалобные глаза:  
— Но капитан, я всё исправил! Вы же понимаете, что...  
— Думаю, бессмысленно осуждать мистера Чехова за то, что он сделал, не контролируя себя, — равнодушно пожал плечами вулканец. — Джим, ты тоже вел себя нелогично.  
— Но... но... — капитан прекрасно понимал, что если он ничего не сделает, то текст частушек, адаптированный благодаря переводчику Ухуры, разойдется по всему кораблю и станет лучшей книжкой для чтения перед сном, потеснив Устав и Камасутру.  
— Капитан! — Чехов сделал самое несчастное и честное лицо, использовав всё свое очарование, — Я... я больше не буду.  
Пролепетав детские слова оправдания, Павел очень убедительно взмахнул ресницами.  
Дружный вздох, выражавший молчаливое согласие трех мужчин.  
Перед этим они были бессильны.


End file.
